nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sofasi
Harbor and Marina Hello, maybe you have see it, there is a Marina and a Harbor in construction. Currently there aren't names for. If you have ideas, report it here! Thanks, for your assistance. Lokixx 23:07, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Do you like the flag and seal of Hightech Valley, Robin? 10:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, i it! Lokixx 10:36, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great ;; what do you think about my idea of a highway, from Sofasi to the airport? 10:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I think if there is more population. Good? Lokixx 10:44, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: All right. When we organize State Elections, will you be running for State Governor of Clymene? 10:45, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: Is good . Lokixx 10:46, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Nice. I will organize Federal Elections first, in January I guess. After that (February?) I'll do the State Elections. 10:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: OK. Lokixx 10:49, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: Ben es weg, terug gaan studeren (Latijn...) 10:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC) SOFFASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! I like it it has a good flag and seal Pierlot 19:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Me too. And I like your enthusiasm! 11:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Sofasi I cant add the railway to the map Pierlot McCrooke 08:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Wait! Lokixx 09:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Euh... Shouldn't the railway be vertical, as it is going to HV and Clymene State? 10:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::OH Pierlot McCrooke 11:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Robin, shouldn't it be vertical, the railway? 17:46, 9 May 2008 (UTC) would you like to change "actrice" to the correct word "actress" :I actually like actrice. Isn’t that another example of Lovian English, just like 'diffi'? ::No actually, it’s an example of either Dutch or French, according to Wiktionary. :D Pardon my ignorance. Yet still, I think it deserves a place in the Lovian vocabulary, after all many Lovians have Belgian ancestry. And I still like it. :) (At least more than I like 'diffi'.) --Mithrăndir 07:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Weather What do you think about the weather template? Robin Ferguson 11:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :the weather in train village is currently very rainy Pierlot McCrooke 11:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::That is very sad, hopefully, the sun will come around soon. ¿Lars Washington? 12:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Very well done! Maybe you could move it to a section called "climate", because now it takes a very prominent place. 17:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) It is a nice place I life in. Sven Plemming 17:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Dialect Has Sofasi an dialect? Pierlot McCrooke 17:27, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :It's nowhere mention in the article... --OWTB 17:28, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sofasi has no dialect. Because the population always has been (vermengd) with other nations it never had the time for develope her own dialect. Robin Ferguson 17:35, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Dan heeft het juist een dialect ~~ ::::Finally somewhere where the standard language is spoken 17:37, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Normally a mixed population gives a dialect ;) --OWTB 17:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) btw, in H'rb we also speak the standard language :D :::::::Dimitri, do you speak Modern Trainish Pierlot McCrooke 17:40, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::@OWTB: I think he means there has been so much immigration ánd emigration that almost nobody really adapted local varieties. ::::::::@Pierlot: I do understand it, but I am in fact a speaker of American and Lovian English. 17:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's an explanation, though it could make a pidgen or creole... --OWTB 17:42, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::It could 17:46, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, it could ;) --OWTB 17:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Mayor That dated from a time when there was no active user in charge of Sofasi. I was allowed to be a provisional mayor because of my commitment to the state. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh..... Sorry haa, Well now with state Councils i'd like to create non-user/fake local councils in which then you could be mayor :P Cornwall already has one of course. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Sure i'll start the "Council" trend for localities to give history on centralization. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have been working a bit on the Clymene article. It'd be cool if you could add something about state politics. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 19:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Si senior, just it will be awhile I'm working on the Cornish Politics first, will make it my project after that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Can we make this a twin city with a Traspesian city? Traspes (talk) 00:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC)